


What's Right Or Wrong.

by niamforever_98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hunters, Huntress - Freeform, Love Story, Witches, mythical, ulternate universe, vampire, warewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamforever_98/pseuds/niamforever_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" What's right doesn't Matter what's wrong gives you the thrill"</p>
<p> I am Isabelle but most people call me Bella  I am 20 years old and live in the shit hole they call London. Don’t get me wrong London is a Beautiful place but when you come here escaping your old life thinking you will live in one of the fancy High rise Penthouse’s  with a rich hot boyfriend and several maids but you end up in a run down shitty apartment in the outskirts of the city it is a downer. </p>
<p>This is a story about getting sucked into a world bella never even knew about in her wildest dreams , Finding things out about herself she never even knew and falling in love with the forbbiden. </p>
<p>( boys aren't famous in this "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , I recently posted this story on " one Direction Fanfiction" But then I found this and thought i could post it on hre too! :) Feel free to share or whatever you do on here i don't mind and I hope you like it 
> 
> oxox NiamForever.

The sun slowly rose over the Crowded city of London , the early morning fog slowly rising up with it . I pulled myself out of bed with a Loud groan , getting out of my amazing warm blanked getting ready for the marvellous day ahead of me. Note the ever present Sarcasm. 

I work in one of those stupid jobs in the city, just another typical high rise city office charging people for unnecessary things and arguing with the ones who claim they haven’t spent a penny. That is one of the reasons I want to get out of this low paying hell hole and into the big wide world but unfortunately I can’t live in a world like that so whatever brings food to the Table and puts a Roof over my head helps. 

I should probably start by telling you my name as well you know most of my boring story already. I am Isabelle but most people call me Bella because let’s face it no one can be fucked calling me by my full name. Aint nobody got time for dat shit. I am 20 years old and live in London. Don’t get me wrong London is a Beautiful place but when you come here escaping your old life thinking you will live in one of the fancy High rise Penthouse’s with a rich hot boyfriend and several maids it is pretty shit. 

I groggily made my way down to the tiny little bathroom, my feet feeling like Ice walking on the freezing cold Hardwood , creaking floor. Fuck you winter. Fuck you.

“Dam it” i muttered under my breathe as I repeatedly flicked the light switch on and off, the light wouldn’t switch on to the bathroom. “Got to get another one of those” i said again. Yes I am a crazy person i talk to myself. 

I grabbed a towel from the Linen closet and turned on the shower. The steam flooded the timy tiled room and I stepped in letting the scolding hot water Defrost my frozen one due to the Deathly cold of London’s winter. 

I finished up in the shower, turning the taps off when i heard a Clicking sound. Just a single click that seemed to Eco around the small rundown apartment, Was that the bedroom door? My body froze as my heart pounded roughly in my chest. I thought i locked the door when I got home last night. There are a few possibilities here. It could be the rapist that lives next door or.... who am I kidding WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY HOUSE! 

Different scenarios ran through my head and believe me they aren’t the type of rainbows and lollipops. I got out of the glass cased showers quietly as I could. Maybe I can call out and ask who was there but It is really unlikely they would respond it’s like “Hey! Im in the kitchen waiting to kill you, would you like a sandwich in the mean time?!” . Yea i thought so. I shook my head getting back to the fact I still don’t know what to do! I grabbed the first thing i could wich was a can of hairspray. Great I can temporarly blind them .

I stepped out into the open Bedroom holding the can at arms length ready to spary the mother fucker who was in my house. 

I was right. 

The door was open just a sliver .

If an intruder came in where could he possibly b- i heard a noise behind me and screamed whipping myself around and spraying the can like a madwoman. The cloud of chemicals from the spray dissapered and I was face to face with who I least expected. 

Peaches. 

“Fuck you kitty fuck you” i said through gritted teeth as I stared into the green eyes of my kitten Peaches. She was perched on the bed frame loking at me guilty from breaking my bottle of Perfume in the mad rush we just had.

I silently prayed to the gods for my cat being the cause of this ... Issue. My heart rate decreased rapidly and I put the can of Hairspray back on the night stand , crouching down to tend to the broken mess at the foot of my bed. My darling kitten if only you could fucking clean. For some reason i looked at the flashing lights on my alarm clock , looking back down the whipping my head straight back up . 

8:47 

Work started at 9! SHIT! If my boss catches me late again that is it! Gone. Finished. Sleeping on the streets!

I rushed into my wardrobe grabbing the usual Pencil skirt and the tight fitted white blouse with Blazer and Black high heels. I thought about my hair and make up . stuff it I AM GOING TO BE LATE! I I tried to put my Messy half dry blonde hair up but gave up when the hair tie broke. For god sakes my day is not going too well. 

I started running down the street when i stopped suddenly. The trains all stop now. They are either running their lasts bits for the morning or they are just gone. Fuck My Life. 

I groaned again and stepped onto the side of the road sticking my hand out waiting for a response. A Classic black taxi came screeching up almost to close to me waiting for me to get it. I can already tell this day is going to be one hell of a day . 

I sat in the Taxi looking at the high rise building go by. I got this strange feeling like when you know some creepy old guy was following you? Yea that one. Even though i was safe inside a taxi i still got the creepy feeling. What the hell. 

Suddenly the Taxi came to a rather abrupt stop making me smash my head against the seat in front. 

Ouch.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it <3 
> 
> xoxo NiamForever

“Sorry love that dog just came out of no where” the Taxi driver said as I rubbed my sore head. I bet there is going to be a lump there later. 

The taxi pulled up to the side of my work building. I got out but not before catching a quick glimpse of the Clock on the dashboard. 8:56 . I can make It i can make it. I threw the money at the driver screaming a thankyou , rushing up the steps to the building . My shoes clicked heavily on the marble floor as I rushed into the elevator and up to my desk right as the clock hit 9:00 . that’s right bitches i am a genious. 

“Bella I am glad to see you where on time today” my boss ray said as he placed himself on my desk. I hated this guys guts! He was contantly flirting with me and trying to get me to go to dinner. Sure he was rich but god he was fucking ugly and was as cocky as they get. “ Ray I am not in the mood and could please get your STD riddled ass Off my desk I actually have food there” I said grinding my teeth together to stop me from hitting him. “Oh i love it when you talk like that, it is a real turn on.” He said leaning down closer to me. “FUCK OFF!” i screamed pushing him back so he fell to the ground with a thud knocking the large amount of work I had just sorted out yesterday to the floor. FUCK! That took me all day to go through. “ Fine , call me when you want a good time and I’ll be here but for now it looks like you have a lot of work to doo Miss Peters.” Ray smirked as he walked out of my cubical and back down to his office, The nerve of that Prick!

8:35 pm 

Fucking ray made me work over time because apparently the job I did was not good enough and he gave me another shit load of work that had to be finished by tomorrow and he didin’t want to wait. 

“Bella will you come here please” ray’s terrible gross voice echoed through the office. I muttered curse words under my breathe while walking up to his office. He was there lying on the couch with his shirt off staring at me. “Bella would you like to do a favour for me.” He said more like a order not a question. “Depends” I mumbled. “Will you .... relive a bit of pressure for me in my pants” He smirked. “FUCK NO!” i said backing away. “Come on baby i know you want it” He said as he inched closer. “No ready fuck off!” I said pushing him back with great force. “No can do” he said smashing his mouth on mine. My eyes where wide . I quickly brought my knee up to his crutch as hard as I could watching him fall to the ground in a heap clutching his dick. “YOU BITCH!” 

I ran back down to my cubical grabbing my Blazer and bag and rushing to the elevator before Mr big shot could chase after me. I ran and ran until i was down at the Large set of door leading to outside when i heard his Booming voice. “ BELLA GET BACK HERE!” I screamed out . I ran down the large amount of steps , stumbling over the odd one with Ray hot on my trail. “BELLA PETERS!” he screamed out again. I kept running down the street when I got the brilliant Idea to step into a side street . Not al ally a side street. I panted heavily finding a place to hide when a few boxes and crates caught my eye. I was small enough to crouch down between them and not be seen. 

I sat crouched down there for a while until I heard Ray’s footsteps come into the side street I sucked in a breathe and curled up into a ball closing my eyes tightly. What is he got me? Would he rape me? A slow tear slid down my cheek as Ray stood in front of my , his shadow blocking out the shitty light. I lifted my head expecting to see the ugly prick standing in front of me but i was faced with a Beautiful young man about the same age as me with Tanned skin and jet black hair curling up into a quiff type form. I sighed in relief before getting up wuickly. “What is a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here snuggled up crying in an ally?” He questioned with a smirk. “For starters pick up lines won’t do shit Im not interested and I am trying to hide from my perverted boss who is trying to rape me “ I said cleaning off the dist from my skirt. “No need for the attitude love” he smirked. Almost as an instinct I stumbled back to lean against the wall. There was something about him. It was almost ... supernatural. “You scared love?” He questioned leaning forward more placing his hands up against the wall beside my head. His figure towerd over my measly 5’’ 6 hight . “N-no but i would appreciate it if you would back the fuck off” I said pushing him away but he didn’t budge. What the actual fuck. He smirked before leaning in to me but not my lips my neck? 

“I said fuck off!” i growled trying to push him back again but he didn’t budge a tiny bit. What was this guy made of fucking stone?! “Don’t even bother love , I just want one bite that is all” He whisperd in my ear licking the spot where my vein pulsed carrying the blood around my body. “What the fuck are you cannibal or something?!” i said trying to push him away “No Love I am your worst Nightmare” he said . I felt something Graze my neck it was sharp. Then i thought .

What bites necks, wants to eat you and is incredibly strong. Vampire. But no way this is real life not fucking Twilight. “ Look nice act Edward wanabee but If you wouldn’t mind i want to get home and feet my cat” I spat pushing him away. This time he stumbled back in shock looking into my eyes. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before his face crinkled up in confusion before his face returned to that stupid smirk. 

“Oh love how you are going to be incredibly fun” He smirked again before walked back to me this time full on pinning me to the wall. I yelped in pain as my back smashed fatherly hard against the cold brick. “your smell is amazing that is what attracted me to you” he said looking at my face then down my body. “Good thing your mega fit too” he smirked again. “STOP FUCKING SMIRKING!” i screamed kicking and thrashing around. “ooo a feisty one” He said . “Seriously just fuck off go find someone who would drop at there knees for you “ i said rolling my eyes. “Why aren’t you scared or screaming or something I am used to that” He said curious again. “Because I find it pointless screaming for help because that makes me look weak now if would kindly let me go i would like to go home!” I said pushing him away again . and guess what .... HE DIDN’T BUDGE! 

“That’s it i have had enough of your voice I’m gonna shut you up now, Don’t worry it will only hurt a bit” He smirked while grabbing the side of my neck and pushing it to the side while swiping my hair away from it. Just as he was about to do what ever shit he was going to do His body weight was forced away from mine in an incredible speed. My eyes shot open to see what was going on . it was a blur of two body’s wresting then suddenly someone was at my side touching my shoulder. I screamed at the sudden contact when I was met with Bright blue eyes. Then another bunch of Blurs and 2 more Men where standing infront of me. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?” i screamed out causing the two boys who where wrestling to stop and stare and the other 3 boys looking at me confused. “So you’re not going to scream and run away but question what we are doing?” The one with Curly hair said with amusement in his voice. “Yes i am now would you Kindly shut the fuck up while I try to figure out what possessed you Dick wads to pretend your some pretty boy from twilight?” I said crossing my arms. “I like her!” the one with the Blonde hair and Blue eyes said. I swear his accent is Irish . “Zayn you know what we said about going after humans!” A boy who reminded me of a puppy said. “BUT SHE SMELT SO AMAZING! I don’t know what came over me Liam , i just couldn’t help myself” He said looking at the ground. “I am sorry love” he said. “ ok whatever would you all Kindly like to tell me what the fuck is going on?!” i said placing myself on a crate and crossing my legs , leaning up against the wall waiting for answers. “I like your courage missy” the one I belive to be liam said. “Cool story bro now i am waiting and cold so kindly tell me why your buddy zayn here was sniffing me like i was food” I said clearly pissed. 

“Well we.. there is ..” “Oh shut up harry let me explain. “Basically we are Vampires , no easy way to say it you can choose to believe it or not and trust me I would belive it because I don’t particually want to show you” the one with the Bright blue eyes and the amazing smile said. “Okie dokie , now while you boys try to get girls with pretending to be Edward Cullen I am going to go and Feed my cat” i laughed getting up and starting to walk out when a body crashed into mine sending me into the wall again. “You have to really stop fucking doing this “ i growled. “Well you aren’t going to belive us so I might as well show you. 

Next thing i know his Mouth is open and he has two large Fangs shoot out and his eyes go a dark shade of black 

Holy shit. 

I stared into his eyes then my vision started to become Clouded and my body went limp. “For fucks fake Harry you could have at least tried not to incorporate your power into this” i heard a voice groan. “What she was hot and I had to make her believe some way , there is something about her , I am not sure what it is but I am going to find out” Harry said before It went completely black and Silent.


	3. Well Damn.

Louis’ POV-

“Bloody hell she is fit” Harry said as he carried her through the dense forest surrounding our mansion. Now when I say Mansion I don’t mean a creepy old vampire place with coffins and no electricity but candles I mean a Modern 11 Bedroom Mansion with Plasma TV’s and gaming systems. 

Yes we vampires know how to get shit. 

“Harry stop drooling over her she is unconscious and with you being the way you are I really don’t want to have to stop you taking advantage of her” Liam said shaking his head and opening the door. “Put her in the guest bedroom, she should be awake by morning” Liam said one more time before rushing up the stairs to his room at an incredible speed. “She smells amazing! How can you guys not be drinking her dry right now?” Zayn said quietly taking a look over the sleeping body in Harry’s arms. “Believe me if it was anyone else they would be dead right now but with her it is just something ... I don’t know ... Different? I don’t know how to explain it but whatever it is I am intrigued.” I said looking at her too. 

“Well guys I am going to take her up to the guest Bedroom , and we need to think about what exactly we are going to tell her when she wakes up” harry said before rushing up the stairs leaving nothing but a blank spot from where he stood less then a second ago. 

“I might go and hunt mate, I need blood and with her in the house I don’t know how much longer I can wait “Zayn said then rushing off himself. “Well Niall it’s just you-“I turned around to see no Niall standing there. “Well Tommo looks like you’re playing FIFA by yourself” I said, walking to the Media room and switching on the rather large TV and the x box. 

I always thought Life as A vampire would be brilliant and believe me most of the time it was but It just gets really annoying with the fact I can’t sleep, eat normal food without gagging or have a stable relationship without having the girl freaking out and running away when I tell her what I am. And right now I hate my life. 

 

Bella’s POV-

I was suddenly woken up abruptly by a loud yell from somewhere. My eyes shot open wide. I wasn’t in my normal bedroom. I was in a massive, beautiful Light blue/White room. Where the fuck am I? 

Suddenly all of the memories from the night before came rushing back into my mind. 

Ray

Beautiful tanned model type looking guy trying to bite me...

Black eyes and Fangs

Vampires

I shot out of the bed I was in and looked down, I was still fully clothed apart from my Blazer and shoes that where neatly places on the White couch opposite the bed. Oh that’s right Fuck tard harry made me pass out I am probably in their rape dungeon or something. Greta going Bella you’re probably going to be dead by tomorrow.

I grabbed my shoes and Blazer and walked down the hall towards a Rather Large Marble staircase. I heard the same yelling from before and the loud commotion of what sounded like..... FIFA? Dam I love that game. 

I went straight to the source of the sound to see the Bright blue eyed brown haired beauty sitting cross legged on a bean bag playing FIFA on the Xbox. All of a sudden the game stopped and in less than a Millie second Louis was in front of me. 

“SHIT!” I screamed falling back on my butt on the White Carpet. “OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry I didn’t mean to I just forgot we had company” Louis said helping to me feet as If I was a feather. “No it is fine” I smiled even though let’s face it I am fucking scared, he is a Vampire! He could literally suck me dry of blood and leave me in a ditch right now as we speak! “Are you sure I mean you landed pretty hard” Louis said smiling a little. “No I am totally fine , now I don’t mean to sound rude or pushy but why the hell am I hear in a house full of vampires and not dead yet?” I said and well I really did want to be rude but I’m not in the mood to die yet. Louis laughed a little before walking at Human speed to the bean bag and sitting down. I assumed he wanted me to go with him so I hastily walked over checking my surrounding at the same time. “Babe don’t worry it’s not like we have someone waiting around the corner to Kill you” He laughed whilst patting the spot next to him.

“Well to start with we don’t feed off Humans we decided a long time ago that feeding of Humans was incredibly wrong and that animal blood was a better choice even though Human blood tastes a shit load better” Louis started. I shifted in the seat a little bit as he mentioned human blood. “I am serious we will not drink your blood at any costs” Louis said. “Now one stupid thing I forgot that makes me look like a total douche is your name” Louis smiled his breathtaking- BELLA NO! He is a vampire and could kill you right now! He might just be putting on a sweet act to lure you in. “I’m Isabella but I hate that name with a burning passion so Bella is fine or Bellz whatever floats your boat” I said. “Well nice to meet you Bella I am Louis but you already know that.” He smiled holding out his hand to me to shake? I looked at him funny before grabbing his hand and shaking it. “Your hand is so cold” I mumbled quietly looking down at them. “I know, I miss being able to feel things like how you feel them” Louis mumbled back. I nodded in response then quickly realising that His hand still held mine. “Look I am really sorry but I need to get going, I can actually need to be fed and I have – SHIT WORK!” I screamed out Louis causing Louis to jump. I stumbled off the bean bag over to where my shoes and Blazer were before I slammed into what felt like a brick wall. 

I fell back onto the ground almost like before. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. “Well babe we meet again” I heard a familiar deep voice speak. My eyes shot open to be met with amber ones. I scrambled back hoping to find Louis behind me witch thankfully I did. “Zayn leave her be, you have scared her enough” Louis scolded wrapping his arm around my waist letting me know he was there and I was safe. “Relax Lou I’m just playing and besides I just ate” Zayn smirked. My attention was turned to his mouth where a few speaks of blood where spattered around his pink lips. I gasped and turned around into Louis’ chest. “Zayn please go clean up you are scaring her, She has already endured enough in the past 12 hours don’t make her have a Breakdown” Louis said firmly. “Whatever” I heard Zayn mumble then a rush of air replacing his spot. 

“Sorry about that Love Zayn can be a bit of a prick sometimes” Louis smiled. “That’s ok, it’s just this is all a bit overwhelming and I’m not used to any of it” I smiled. I really like Louis he is kind. I know how stupid that sounds coming from the fact that he is a VAMPIRE! But Meh ... I mean YOLO right? 

“Look Louis i really do need to get going, I have so much to do today and I have to get back to work” I said. “What with that Physio boss?” Louis said. “Ye-wait how did you know?” I asked. “Zayn told me that you where hiding in the alley from your boss who tried to rape you or something, you knows Bella you could press charges or you could just get one of us to have a little word with him. We can be pretty Persuasive. “Louis said smirking a little bit. “What do you mean Persuasive?” I asked confused. “Well we do this thing where if we look into your eyes we can make you do whatever we want, Kind of like Hypnotism” Louis said. “WHAT! Have you done that on me?! “I asked panicked. “NO! Love we wouldn’t do that we only do it when we need too” Louis smiled, I sighed in relief.  
Chapter 3 

 

“Oh you’re awake!” An exited voice came from the door. I turned around to be faced with a blond haired blue eyed boy. He looked way to innocent to be a vampire. “I’m Niall!” He said excitedly. “Uh, I’m b-Bella” I stuttered wondering if he was going to pounce up through the roof. “Well sorry about Niall but he is always happy , I swear he takes Happy pills or drinks shit loads of Red Bull ( An energy drink) “ Louis laughed. “ Well it is a pleasure to meet you Bella! And I bet I am freaking you out right now” He laughed as he walked over to the bean bag that Louis and I were sitting on Before and resuming Louis’ game of FIFA.. “HEY! I was playing that! If you ruin my score I will cut you” Louis threatened but with a smile so I knew it was not serious. 

“Aww your awake, I was hoping to wake you up my own way” another husky voice spoke from the French door opening , What is with people and deciding they want to come down right after I awake . “Well I woke up my own way so suck it up” I spat crossing my arms and leaning on the arm rest of the couch. “Well babe I was hoping you would be a little bit more willing this morning but Nope , Your exactly like you where last night , good thing i like em’ feisty.” Harry smirked walking over to me at a slower pace, human like. 

“Well too bad i am not interested in cocky annoying bloodsuckers that happen to knock me out and take me back to their house in the middle of fucking nowhere!” I spat back harshly. In not even a second Harry was pushing me up against the wall with his hand around my throat staring into my eyes with his Normal bright green orbs turning a shade of black. “LOUIS!” i tried to scream out but it came our hoarse. 

“You might want to watch your mouth love , I could break you in half in the snap of my fingers or better yet just drink you dry as we speak” Harry mumbled , Removing his tight grip on my neck and moving his hands to my waist. “You smell amazing” He mumbled once more. “HARRY THAT IS ENOUGH!” Roared an angry voice. I managed to get my gaze to drift over to the source of the voice. 

Puppy. It is that boy who reminded me of a puppy. “Liam I was only playing” Harry said removing his grip from me in a quick flash. “I am so sorry Bella,” Liam said. “No it’s ok but One thing , Louis told me you can like Hypnotize or some shit like that and harry knocked me out last night by just looking into my eyes can you guys do anything else ?” I asked feeling like an Idiot. 

“Well I can control emotions , Like make you sleepy and pass out , Make you feel incredibly happy or Depressed , I can even give you extreme pleasure until you are on the brink of the most amazing Org-“ Harry was interrupted by a slap on the head from Liam. “I think you get Harry’s abilities.” Liam mumbled. “Zayn is Incredibly strong and fast , No one could outrun him or defeat him in any fight unless they were matched in strength which is really hard, we haven’t found anyone yet” Liam said pointing to a smirking Zayn. “ Louis can read minds and is very Persuasive , His powers work in co with Harry’s he reads the minds and Harry makes them feel their emotions but we always use them for good” Liam said smiling. “The strange thing is I can’ read your mind at all” Louis said looking at me confused. “I can see the futre but it is not always correct , It really depends on the choices other people make on how it will end up” Liam said. “And I don’t know what my power is yet” Niall said . “Niall is a newbie so none of us know what he is yet” Louis said. 

“So let me get this straight you all have the power to be fast and strong and That hypno shit but Zayn is the most strong and fast?” I asked . they all nodded in response.

“Um wow.” I said looking around at all of them , Louis wore a giant smile on his face while Niall was distracted by a fly buzzing around. Harry was looking my body up and down smirking as was Zayn while Liam just sat there being the puppy he is smiling at me. 

“ I can take you home if you like. You won’t ever have to hear from us again , I can make you forget any of this eve happened if you would like” Liam said walking over to the couch that I was leaning against Merely 5 minutes ago before Harry being the ass he is pushed me against A FUCKING WALL!! Ok Bella you need to calm yo tits!

“Look i don’t want to Offend you or anything but I really need my normal boring life back , I am no one special and I don’t want to start being special now” I said sighing at the end of my sentence. I really would love to remember these boys especially Niall , Louis and Liam , the other two not so much but I just don’t need this type of action in my life right now i need to concentrate on my future and not going broke and living on the streets. “Are you sure love?” Liam asked. “Yes maybe make me forget everything here then harry can knock me out or something and you can take me home?” I suggested. “That is fine love m Do you want to do anything or say anything before it happens?” Liam asked. “Liam you are making it sound like she is going to die !” Harry laughed. “Um thankyou for your hospitality and yea , Wish i could get to know you all more but i already told you my reasons” I smiled .” Well I’ll say this now I think your really fit and yea” Harry said. “Dittio” Zayn spoke as well. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of Liam. 

“Now babe just relax and it will all be over soon” Liam smiled his warm hearted smile. I relaxed into his arms and waited for it to happen. “Here goes nothing” I mumbled. Waiting for the shock I was about to encounter...


End file.
